Pleitos De Nunca Acabar
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot. Porque para Alfred tratar de entender a México era como pedirle peras al olmo. USAMex/USMex Fem!México


**Pues otro pequeño oneshot USAMex que vengo a dejar en mi tarde de ocio y aprovecho para escribir lo más que pueda porque mis vacaciones están a punto de terminar :'( **

**Pueden dejarme prompts si quieren, ando inspirada con estos dos x3**

_***Disclamer: Ni Hetalia ni USA me pertenecen, sólo esta OC tsundere***_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''

México estaba cortando verduras con tal fuerza que parecía que iba a partir la tablita en dos. USA sabía que cuando hacía eso es porque andaba de malas. Pero ¡Ah como era difícil la mujer! Si estaba de mala leche no iba a decirlo.

Aun así pensó que no perdía nada con preguntar.

-What's up, baby?- preguntó con las manos detrás de la espalda y asomándose ligeramente hacia la cocina.

-¡Que no me hable en inglés, carajo!- gruñó hundiendo el cuchillo en el tomate que estaba partiendo.

USA pegó un brinco pero no se alejó de ahí.

-Tranquila! Sólo quiero saber porque estás enojada. Anda, ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada.

-Estás segura?-insistió.

-Nada.

-…Okay, si no tienes nada entonces yo…-dijo tratando de no darle más vueltas al asunto y no molestar porque si no al rato iba a resultar peor.

-¿Entonces no te importa lo que me pasa? ¿Así de fácil te rindes y te vas? Mira que yo he tratado de llevar la fiesta en paz contigo a pesar de no nos llevamos bien y no puedes ni preocuparte cinco segundos por tu vecina, y no es que necesite de tus atenciones, gringo, pero sólo te apareces aquí cuando estoy ocupada y nomás para hacer bulto. Ya mínimo que estás de visita deberías ayudarme con el quehacer pero nooooo, ni eso puedes hacer porque estás acostumbrado a tus aparatejos modernos que lo hacen todo por ti, flojonazo, por eso no haces ejercicio y te va a dar diabetes a como sigas tragando como niño Dios…pero Dios-picio*, esas cosas que comes vaya a saber Dios como las preparan, y yo que hago comida aquí para que no vayas a comprar esas cosas poco saludables…¿ves? Yo al menos me preocupo en _eso_ pero tu simplemente te das la vuelta como diciendo "Ahí que se las arregle ella" si como siempre, te ha valido siempre un comino lo que me pase, si, agarren a México de su conejillo de indias, al rato le sacamos dinero por un pleito de pasteles, si, ni creas que se me ha olvidado eso, mejor Inglaterra me ayudo, es el colmo que una NUNCA pueda vivir en paz, me voy a volver hipertensa a como los demás países me sigan jodiendo la existencia, ya estarán felices cuando no tengan que tratar conmigo…

A USA se le cayó la quijada hasta el suelo.

¿Có . .rápido? ¿De dónde salió tal letanía? Había pensado que si la dejaba en paz iba a calmarse pero se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. De todos modos ¿quién la entendía?

-P-pero te pregunté porque me importa lo que sea por lo que estés de mal humor!-gimió pero entonces respiró hondo pasándose una mano por el cabello- Ya, ¿dime que tienes?

Silencio.

-No querías que me preocupara por ti?

-¡NO!

-Entonces?

-Nada.

-Come ooooooooon, dime!

Silencio.

USA suspiró y se acercó con cuidado. Tomó la mano con la que sostenía el cuchillo y lo retiró con precaución para que no se lo clavara en un arranque. Le dio un ligero apretón y preguntó:

-No vas a decirme que tienes?

México frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Tú- respondió en un murmullo.

USA parpadeó un par de veces sin entender.

-Yo?

-Sí, tú Alfred, maldita sea

-Entonces, soy yo tu problema?- preguntó en tono divertido.

-Sí- respondió aun molesta.

- My dearest one, lo siento- alzó la mano que sostenía y besó el dorso de esta. México se giró con las mejillas rojas.

-¡N-no te pongas de empalagoso! Ya, ¡te perdono! Sólo no vuelvas a dejar el asiento del baño arriba.

La cara de USA se volvió ilegible.

-Que…? E-entonces estabas enojada por eso? Porque no simplemente me lo dijiste!

-¿Pero es que te parece poco?

USA dejó la cocina y salió en busca de una farmacia y una aspirina. Por eso es que le daba miedo tratar de entender a México.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

***Para los no-mexicanos o los que simplemente no han escuchado esta frase, decir "comes como niño Dios-picio, es un juego de palabras que quiere decir "niño de hospicio" o sea que parece que casi no come. Sólo para aclarar xD**


End file.
